x_1fandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
X1-MA
"X1-MA (Pick Me)" (hangul: _지마) é a música tema do programa de sobrevivência, Produce X 101 que estará presente, tradicionalmente, no mini-álbum de estréia do X1, 비상: QUANTUM LEAP, sendo lançado dia 27 de agosto de 2019. Letra |-|Romanização= ji ma jiji ma pogihaji ma ji ma jiji ma pogihaji ma (Pick pick pick me up) bichi boiji ana kkeudeomneun teoneol sok museoweo geobina (Oh oh oh oh oh) al su eomneun naeiri neomuna duryeoweo gwaenchana Power up (Oh oh oh oh oh) jicheo sseureojodo pogihago shipeodo nal meomchuji ma (Oh oh oh oh oh) itji ma nochi ma kkumkkweowatteon geu sungan hanbeon deo Burn it up Don’t give up pogihaji ma sumjji ma bicheul hyanghae naga sesange jiji ma jiji ma jiji ma jiji ma Cuz I’m gonna shine for you (Pick me up) nae soneul nochi nochi ma duryeoweo haji haji ma oneul bam neowa na huhwen namgiji ma jeolttaero pogihaji ma nae soneul nochi nochi ma duryeoweo haji haji ma oneul bam neowa na huhwen namgiji ma jeolttaero pogihaji ma haji ma Now it’s show time ji ma jiji ma jeolttaero pogihaji ma haji ma (Pick pick pick me up) kkeuchi boiji ana buranhae haji ma ijeneun Turn it up shijakdwen leiseu kkeutkkaji dallyeoga dashin geomnaeji ma Don’t give up pogihaji ma sumjji ma bicheul hyanghae naga sesange jiji ma jiji ma jiji ma jiji ma Cuz I’m gonna shine for you (Pick me up) nae soneul nochi nochi ma duryeoweo haji haji ma oneul bam neowa na huhwen namgiji ma jeolttaero pogihaji ma nae soneul nochi nochi ma duryeoweo haji haji ma oneul bam neowa na huhwen namgiji ma jeolttaero pogihaji ma haji ma nae kkumeul pogihaji ma nayege ji ma itji ma oneul bam itji ma hanbeon deo Pick me up jeolttaero pogihaji ma haji ma nae kkumeul pogihaji ma nayege jima itji ma oneul bam itji ma hanbeon deo Pick me up jeolttaero pogihaji ma haji ma I want you pick me up nawa hamkke dallyeoga soneul nochi ma Now it’s show time ji ma jiji ma jeolttaero pogi haji ma haji ma nareul makji ma makji ma |-|Hangul= 지 마 지지 마 포기하지 마 지 마 지지 마 포기하지 마 (Pick pick pick me up) 빛이 보이지 않아 끝없는 터널 속 무서워 겁이나 (Oh oh oh oh oh) 알 수 없는 내일이 너무나 두려워 괜찮아 Power up (Oh oh oh oh oh) 지쳐 쓰러져도 포기하고 싶어도 날 멈추지 마 (Oh oh oh oh oh) 잊지 마 놓지 마 꿈꿔왔던 그 순간 한번 더 Burn it up Don’t give up 포기하지 마 숨지 마 빛을 향해 나가 세상에 지지 마 지지 마 지지 마 지지 마 Cuz I’m gonna shine for you (Pick me up) 내 손을 놓지 놓지 마 두려워 하지 하지 마 오늘 밤 너와 나 후횐 남기지 마 절대로 포기하지 마 내 손을 놓지 놓지 마 두려워 하지 하지 마 오늘 밤 너와 나 후횐 남기지 마 절대로 포기하지 마 하지 마 Now it’s show time 지 마 지지 마 절대로 포기하지 마 하지 마 (Pick pick pick me up) 끝이 보이지 않아 불안해 하지 마 이제는 Turn it up 시작된 레이스 끝까지 달려가 다신 겁내지 마 Don’t give up 포기하지 마 숨지 마 빛을 향해 나가 세상에 지지 마 지지 마 지지 마 지지 마 Cuz I’m gonna shine for you (Pick me up) 내 손을 놓지 놓지 마 두려워 하지 하지 마 오늘 밤 너와 나 후횐 남기지 마 절대로 포기하지 마 내 손을 놓지 놓지 마 두려워 하지 하지 마 오늘밤 너와 나 후횐 남기지 마 절대로 포기하지 마 하지 마 내 꿈을 포기하지 마 나에게 지 마 지지 마 오늘 밤 잊지 마 한번 더 Pick me up 절대로 포기하지 마 하지 마 내 꿈을 포기하지 마 나에게 지마 지지 마 오늘 밤 잊지 마 한번 더 Pick me up 절대로 포기하지 마 하지 마 I want you pick me up 나와 함께 달려가 손을 놓지 마 Now it’s show time 지 마 지지 마 절대로 포기 하지 마 하지 마 나를 막지 마 막지 마 |-|Tradução= Não, não, não desista Não, não, não desista (Me escolha) Não consigo ver a luz Este túnel não tem fim Estou com assustado e com medo (Oh oh oh oh oh) Estou com tanto medo Do desconhecido amanhã Tudo bem, vamos com força total (Oh oh oh oh oh) Mesmo se eu cair Mesmo se eu não quiser desistir Não me pare (Oh oh oh oh oh) Não se esqueça, não perca O momento pelo qual você sonhou Mais uma vez, está queimando Não desista, não desista Não se esconda, vá em direção à luz Não perca para o mundo, não perca, não perca Porque eu vou brilhar por você (Me escolha) Não solte minha mão Não tenha medo Estaremos juntos essa noite Não se arrependa Nunca desista Não solte minha mão Não tenha medo Estaremos juntos essa noite Não se arrependa Nunca desista Agora é hora do show Não, não Nunca desista (Me escolha) Você não consegue ver o final? Não fique nervoso Agora aumente o som Esta corrida começou Corra até o final Nunca mais tenha medo Não desista, não desista Não se esconda, vá em direção à luz Não perca para o mundo, não perca, não perca Porque eu vou brilhar por você (Me escolha) Não solte minha mão Não tenha medo Estaremos juntos essa noite Não se arrependa Nunca desista Não solte minha mão Não tenha medo Estaremos juntos essa noite Não se arrependa Nunca desista Não desista dos seus sonhos Não perca Não se esqueça desta noite Mais uma vez Me escolha Nunca desista Não desista dos seus sonhos Não perca Não se esqueça desta noite Mais uma vez Me escolha Nunca desista Eu quero que você me escolha Corra comigo Não solte minha mão Agora é hora do show Não, não Nunca desista Não me pare, me pare Distribuição de Linhas |-|X1= Desconhecido. |-|Produce X 101= # 101 trainees - 100% Outras Versões Piano A versão de Piano de X1-MA foi utilizado como trilha sonora do Produce X 101 em situações de motivação, tristeza e eliminação de trainees. Foi disponibilizada nas plataformas digitais no dia 1 de julho de 2019. Galeria Produce X 101 지마 (X1-MA)|Áudio AUDIO PRODUCE X 101 – X1-MA (Piano Ver.)|Áudio (Piano Ver.) PRODUCE X 101 최초공개 프로듀스 X 101 ′ 지마(X1-MA)′ Performance|Performance PRODUCE X 101 최초공개 프로듀스 X 101 ' 지마(X1 MA)' Performance I 연습복 ver. 190517 EP.3|Performance (Roupa de Treino) Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas Coreanas Categoria:Versões por X1 Categoria:Produce X 101 Categoria:QUANTUM LEAP